


Club Night

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have a well established BDSM relationship and are exploring the bounds of what they're comfortable with, deciding to go to a sex club party one night. Just as Alec starts to feel comfortable there an old friend shows up, an old friend who might have been a bit more than just a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night

“Let’s go, Alexander.” Magnus smirked from the doorway. He was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with shiny leather knee high boots covered in buckles. Golden fishnets clung to his skin, blending with his natural tones so well you only noticed it when you realized there was a pattern to the shimmer that the lights picked up as he moved. His fingers were decked out with several rings apiece, including the small silver one on his left ring finger with a bottle blue band through the center.

“Coming.” I mumbled, to caught up in staring at him to come up with a better answer.

“Good, Lover.” He grinned, hooking his finger through the silver collar locked lovingly around my neck. “I wouldn’t want us to be late.”

“I don’t think you can really be late to a club, Magnus.” I replied as I moved around him and towards the door, shivering at the feel of his eyes tracing my back.

“We want to get there before the crowds though.” He grabbed his keys and looped an arm around my waist as we made our way down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 “You look nervous, Love.” Magnus observed, looking at me out of the corner of his eye as we parked outside the club.

I just shrugged a little and mumbled, “We’ve never done this kind of thing before. I mean, we’ve been to clubs before…but always in one of the rooms. Never at one of the parties.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Alec. It’s completely up to you.” He soothed, gently running his curled fingers down my cheek.

Leaning into the soothing touch I smiled softly, “No, I want to do it. I’m just…not sure what to expect, I guess.”

“Well,” Magnus settled back into his seat a little, “We can go about it two different ways. Either it’s just you and me off in our own little corner and we just do what we usually do, but with people watching. Or we play with someone else at the club. Either way, I will always be the one in control of whatever is going on. I won’t let anyone do something to you or make you do something you don’t want to.”

I could feel the heat spread across my face as he spoke, but I was still comforted by his words. I had already known what he said was true, but it was still good to hear it.

“Let’s just…start off in our own little corner for now.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Magnus leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips before sliding out of the car and stepping around to my side and opening my door before I could unbuckle and open it myself.

He kissed me softly again, wrapping a protective arm around my waist as we walked into the club. The club was a small one, according to Magnus, and was in the basement of an old red-brick building that had art galleries on the rest of the floors. You had to pay a monthly membership fee to get in the door which, also according to Magnus, was a good thing because it meant that they were higher end and thus a lot safer. Inside was bathed in dim light, an open floor plan with a bar along the back wall and bean-bags and kooshy chairs and huge pillows scattered all over the floor with a few tables pressed up against the walls. The bar didn’t serve alcohol though, and you got thrown out if you were drunk or high. Off to the left of the bar was a hallway along which were eight rooms, each filled with a different set of BDSM stuff. Magnus had told me that he was partial to the stuff they kept in the third room on the left, but wasn’t sure I was ready for it. I’d protested, but lost the argument when he’d tied me to the bed and started kissing me distractingly.

When we stepped inside there were only a handful of people. Three sitting at the bar drinking sodas and chatting with the bar tender, Caleb if I remembered correctly, seven were scattered around the room on bean-bags and chairs, some kissing and petting each other languidly while others just talked. Magnus took my hand and led me over to an empty corner of the room that had a large cushioned bench that had several large pillows scattered on it as well.

“If you get to uncomfortable, just let me know.” He whispered, fingers gently rubbing at the small amount of tension that had sprung up in my shoulders.

“I know.” I smiled softly, sitting down next to him on the bench and resting my head on his shoulder. “I trust you.” I added after a moment.

I saw him grin contently out of the corner of my eye, “Glad to hear it.”

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just chatting softly as he stroked my side and my hair while I got used to the reality of being intimate with him with other people around. After a bit I decided to make the first move and shifted so that I could kiss him. He sighed softly, tongue coming out to trace my lips. I let him in as I shifted again to straddle his lap. His hands clasped around my hips, sliding up under the tight black t-shirt he’d asked me to wear. I could feel the cool metal of his rings press against my skin and I shivered contently, moaning softly at the sensation.

“Such a hot little slut.” Magnus whispered against my lips before nibbling his way down my neck. “Ready to have some fun?”

“Yes, Sir.” I murmured, hands resting on his shoulders as I tilted my head back.

Just as I finally manged to rid myself of the thought that I was in fact in a room filed with people who would be watching, and probably enjoying, my fiance and I have sex a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

“Well, hello, Allie Cat. You look like you’re having fun.”

I spun around, blushing what was probably a pretty amazing shade of red as my mouth dropped open… “B-ben?!”

“Who’s this?” Magnus interrupted, looking between myself and Ben and looking a little peeved at the interruption.

“He’s…umm…he’s an old friend.” I fumbled, trying to figure out a good answer. “We…his parents were the original owners of the institute, and when my parents got it Ben’s parents decided to stay and Ben’s exactly two weeks younger than me so we were really close as kids.”

“Yeah. And then when we were fifteen I was an idiot and got addicted to meth and my parents whisked me away to a tiny little middle of nowhere town in California to live with my grandparents so I could get clean.” Ben finished. “I am clean now, by the way.” He added softly, looking at me almost desperately. “Promise. Three years next month.”

“Good for you.” I smiled assuringly and really looked at him for the first time. His face had filed back out, and his hair was styled differently, long bangs and spikes in the back, but the familiar shocks of mood changing color were still there, matching his eyes. Right now they were a pinkish purple: anxious but happy as well. Belatedly I noticed the man standing behind Ben. He was almost two heads taller, though that wasn’t very hard with five foot one inch tall Ben, and had a shock of auburn hair that was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was slightly scruffy with bright green eyes ringed in the gold that indicated a werewolf.

“Oh. This is my boyfriend, Andy.” Ben smiled, introducing the man when he noticed my interest.

“Magnus.” I offered, indicating him and giving him a soft smile which he returned when I tacked “My fiance” onto the end of my statement.

“Awwww. Adorable.” Ben grinned as he flopped onto the bench with Andy close behind.

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Andy spoke up, “Especially you, Alec. Ben’s told me a lot about you.”

“Oh, and what has he told?” Magnus grinned cheekily.

“That he’s the best friend I’ve ever had and if things had gone differently there’s no way we wouldn’t have ended up together.” Ben said nonchalantly.

“Oh really?” Magnus inquired, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow. “You’ve never mentioned him, Alec…”

“I don’t blame him.” Ben mumbled just as I opened my mouth. “I was horrible to him those last few months I lived at the institute.” Andy wrapped a protective arm around Ben as he curled in on himself slightly.

“Ben,” I reached out instantly, a gesture born out of familiarity and love, “You know I was never mad at you, right? I never hated you or anything.” Ben just snorted disbelievingly so I continued, “I really didn’t. I was confused, and upset, and scared that something bad was going to happen to you but I was never mad.”

“See,” Andy whispered softly into Ben’s hair, “I told you he wouldn’t be mad.” He turned, addressing his next statement to me, “I’ve been trying to convince him to come and talk to you for almost two years now, or even just call you, but he’s been to afraid that you wouldn’t want anything to do with him.”

“Alec isn’t that kind of person.” Magnus answered, “He’s to kind to hate someone for that long.”

I blushed at the statement and a sweet kiss was placed on my cheek as Magnus and I’s fingers twined together.

“Enough about the past.” Ben said suddenly, a brilliant smile lighting up his face as the purple-pink of his hair and eyes slipped away to be replaced by a bright, almost neon, pink. “What are you doing at a BDSM club, Allie?”

“Can I just interject here for a second and ask where the nickname ‘Allie’ comes from? I’ve never heard anyone call him that before.” Magnus spoke up.

“Oh,” I chuckled. “When we were four or five we were running around the institute playing tag and Ben fell and bit his tongue really bad. He couldn’t talk right for a week, and every time he tried to say ‘Alec’ it came out sounding like ‘Allie’ and it just stuck.”

“Ben never told me that before.” Andy grinned, “That’s pretty cute.”

“Yes, very cute. Back to my question.” Ben redirected.

“We come once every couple weeks.” Magnus responded for me when I stammered for a good answer.

“Oh, so this isn’t just a one off thing.” Ben grinned in a sweet-but-evil way, “You’re really into it. How fun.”

He leaned forward, eyes flashing to Magnus for permission before his fingers ran lightly along my collar-bone, pushing my hair and shirt aside to look at my collar. “Beautiful.” He murmured before sitting back. “Andy and I haven’t done that yet. We’re waiting for our collar to be finished, Andy’s having it custom made.”

I had shivered at the familiar touch, mouth opening just slightly. Ben and I had always been extremely close. We’d grown up sharing the same room and usually the same bed our entire lives. We didn’t know any different and it had never been weird to us. Everyone just figured we’d end up as parabati and didn’t question it. But by the time we were fourteen we realized we didn’t want to be parabati because being parabati meant we couldn’t be together. And we had been together, sort of. It was never really any different then what we’d always done, but looking at it from the outside in you probably would’ve thought we were dating.

“Still wanna be in a corner on our own?” Magnus whispered in my ear in response to the shiver and I could hear the playful smirk in his voice.

“Not particularly.” I answered.

“Wanna play?” Magnus grinned, looking over at Ben and Andy.

Ben’s eyes lit up, his hair going just a little brighter as he turned to Andy for permission. Andy gave a soft nod and Ben crawled over to me, situating himself between my legs. I sat up, though I made sure Magnus’s hand stayed on my waist, and leaned forward to meet him in the middle for a soft kiss. We worked our way into it slowly, both acutely aware of Magnus and Andy’s heavy stares and gentle caresses on our spines. Kissing Ben was much different then kissing Magnus, though not unpleasant. Ben’s lips were softer than Magus’s, and smaller. He was gentler as well, though I wasn’t sure if that was because he was doing it on purpose or not. His hands came to rest on my shoulders as I looped one around his waist. I felt Magnus shift behind me and suddenly his hands were wrapped tightly around my hips and he was nipping at my neck while Ben continued to kiss me. I moaned at the sensations, my head falling back and to the side to give each of them more access to the skin of my neck.

“You two should’ve gotten in touch again sooner.” Andy murmured and I caught site of him moving to kiss Ben’s shoulders, sliding the loose fitting shirt that looked like it had come out of the eighties off of his shoulder.

Ben and I’s kisses became more and more heated as we became comfortable with what we were doing and as Magnus and Andy whispered and murmured soft words of encouragement accented with strokes and nips in all the right places. Neither of us really noticed as our shirts were stripped way, we weren’t even really sure who had done the stripping, but we didn’t object as we explored the new skin that had been exposed to us. The rest of the club had melted away now and it was just the four of us tangled together on the padded bench. Suddenly I felt something brush against the bulge in my jeans and I opened my eyes, watching as Andy’s hand slid into Ben’s jeans and grabbed him tightly. I shivered and matched the moan that left Ben’s lips as his head fell back into the crook of Andy’s neck.

“Enjoying yourself, whore?” Magnus murmured, biting my ear lobe just enough to send a small shock of pain through my body.

“Yes, sir.” I mumbled, shifting my hips slightly to try and get some friction against my even tighter pants as I watched Ben rub himself against Andy’s hand and moan loudly while Andy whispered in his ear. Ben’s hands were still clasped tightly on my shoulders, and I could feel the points of his nails digging into my skin as his tension rose.

“Do you want to get off?” Magnus continued.

“Ye-yes.” I moaned, enviously watching Ben.

Magnus hands crept slowly along the line of my jeans, twirling the button between two fingers, “Well. You have been very good tonight.”

I bit my lip, nodding slightly as I watched Ben through half closed eyes. Andy was keeping him teetering on the edge, and smirking contently and how lost in it Ben was. I wanted that so bad right now, that blissful loss of awareness as I was teased with release.

Suddenly Magnus leaned forward, pulling Andy towards him to whisper in his ear. This pushed Ben and I back together and Ben looked at me through hooded eyes, panting as he regained some awareness of what was going on around him. Without thinking he pulled me into a greedy kiss and bucked against me in an attempt to get back some of the friction that had left with Andy’s hand. I leaned into the passionate kiss, fingers going down to softly twist and tug the small silver rings in Ben’s nipples.

“Good.” Magnus said suddenly, leaning back and looking at Andy with a plotting gleam in his eye.

“What’s good?” Ben said shakily.

“We’ve decided how to let you two get off.” Andy supplied. “And first, these need to go.” He tugged gently on Ben and I’s pants.

Without question we both stood shakily and stripped ourselves of our pants, neither all that surprised to see that the other hadn’t worn anything underneath. We were pulled back down and for awhile the kissing resumed, but Magnus and Andy each kept an arm securely around our waists so that we couldn’t rub against each other at all.

“Do you two want each other?” Andy whispered, green eyes staring at us over Ben’s shoulder.

“Yes.” We both answered heavily, beggingly.

“Well then. Take each other.” Magnus whispered from behind my shoulder.

“Really?” I turned to him, wanting to make sure I really had permission for this. He nodded and kissed my forehead. Andy gave Ben the same direct permission and we turned back to each other and just looked for awhile, both of us breathing heavily as we contemplated what to do next.

Ben moved first, pressing himself tightly up against me and kissing me almost roughly as he rocked his hips against mine. I let my hands rest on his waist, just above Andy’s and lifted my hips up to meet his. Magnus was placing hard bites along my shoulders and upper arms and I moaned at every one. I’d never felt anything like this before. It was a whole new kind of high to have someone rubbing and rocking and kissing me while someone else bit and licked at my back. And I liked it.

My eyes flew open and I moaned loudly as I suddenly felt Ben’s hand wrap tightly around me, “I want you, Allie.” He mumbled against my lips.

“The take me.” I whispered without thinking.

Almost as soon as the words were past my lips Ben was hovering above me and guiding me in with his hand as he sat down, taking me in all the way in one swift movement. I groaned, he was so tight: tighter than I had ever felt from anything other than a toy Magnus had used. It was amazing and I gripped tightly onto Ben’s hips, desperate for him to just move. After a moment he did just that, hands resting heavily on my shoulders as he pushed himself up and then dropped back down. A strangled sound left my lips as I tried not to climax right then. I wanted this to last.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Andy smirked. We both struggled for an answer, but gave up when we couldn’t find the words. Magnus and Andy just chuckled, apparently not in the mood to punish us for not answering.

“I know I’m enjoying myself.” Magnus murmured, nails dragging down my sides and making me shiver and cry out slightly. There was just to much sensation. It was a whole different loss of control than when it was just me and Magnus.

“Allie.” Ben moaned out, his head lolling back.

I leaned forward, nipping at one of his nipples and began to thrust my hips to match his movements as well. We were both shivering and moaning loudly now, entirely lost in everything that was happening. Vaguely I was aware of one of Andy’s hands coming around to stroke Ben and of Magnus moving his hand slowly down my lower back and slipping between my butt and the cushion. I nearly screamed in pleasure as I felt one of his fingers slide inside and stroke me in exactly the right spot.

“Cum for me, Alexander.” Magnus murmured, massaging the spot. “Cum for me.”

His words were echoed by similar ones from Andy and moments later Ben and I were both screaming in ecstasy and shaking against each other, movements erratic as we tired to draw things out as long as we could. Once we stilled we both slumped back into our masters, Andy pulling Ben close and wrapping him up in his well muscled arms to kiss and caress softly. Magnus did much the same to me, though he couldn’t wrap me up the way Andy did with Ben given that Magnus and I didn’t have near as much of a size difference as they did.

“You did amazing.” Magnus murmured, kissing along the hairline of my forehead.

A soft “mmmm” was all I could get out as I nuzzled into his neck, my eyes dropping shut.

“No sleeping yet, Love.” Magnus chastised lightly, pressing a bottle of water into my hand. I took it obediently and gratefully, taking a few large gulps before nestling back into Magnus. I was vaguely aware of Andy and Ben going through the same motions, but I was still to dazed to really pay attention.

Magnus and Andy talked softly for awhile as Ben and I dozed curled up against them, not quite asleep but nowhere near awake. Eventually I heard Magnus snap and I was aware that I was dressed again, and looking over so was Ben.

“Time to go home, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, kissing my forehead again. I nodded and leaned into him as he helped me up, arm tight around my waist in case my still shaky legs gave out.

We made it to the parking lot and Magnus helped me into the car, buckling me in and closing the door. I watched through half lidded eyes as he waved goodbye to Andy and Ben a few cars over, then walked around the drivers side and got in. He turned on some soft music and then leaned over, kissing me gently.

“You were amazing tonight.” He told me, though I could still only respond with a simple sound that elicited a chuckle from him. “Rest, Love. We’ll be home soon.”

Before we had even made it out of the parking lot the soft music and hum of the car had knocked me out, my head resting on Magnus’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I hear Ben is back in town.” Izzy said non-chalantly from across the table at Taki’s, “We’ll have to go and see him.”

“Alec?” Jace asked confusedly as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, feeling a blush spread across my entire face and neck.

“I wonder what that was about…” I heard Clary question as the door to the bathroom swung shut.


End file.
